


A Work of Art

by Unforth



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Marriage Proposal, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Charlie usually loves when Jo paints her body with wax, but for some reason, Jo seems tense today, and her anxiety is throwing Charlie off.Kinktober Day 6:free use or sensory deprivation orWax Play
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947886
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I was a disaster human yesterday, I could hardly focus to scroll social media, much less string words into a sentence, so I fell a day behind. I'm gonna try to catch up tomorrow by doing two fills, but for now, I'll keep going in order, and if that means I am consistently a day behind, so be it. I really want to write all these things so I'd rather be behind than skip a day.
> 
> You can see the full Kinktober prompt list here: <https://twitter.com/kinktober2020/status/1292137619640459272?s=20>.
> 
> You can see my planned out list here: <https://unforth.tumblr.com/post/630614210701819904/alrightgiven-how-ive-felt-in-september-i-dont>. 
> 
> Today we've got my only femslash ship, Charlie/Jo, doing some mostly fluffy sensory play. 
> 
> Completely unedited. Hopefully not a mess.

Another hot droplet splashed onto Charlie’s belly, and she quivered at the momentary sting. As familiar as this kind of play had become, as much as she anticipated the times when Jo came home with a new candle, she couldn’t prevent her body reacting. Every bead of wax seared heat against the sensitive skin of her chest, her thighs, her navel, her abdomen. It was shocking, and painful, and strange, and glorious, but her favorite part was after, when the wax dried and cooled stiff. It felt so alien yet so wonderful, so different from normal yet so familiar. Her nipples, already coated, tensed and relaxed against the seal trapping them, and there was a faint crackle with her every inhale and exhale as the wax coating her chipped and cracked, shifted and drifted, resealed as Jo painted over her with different colors.

“You okay, Charlie?” asked Jo. Charlie forced her eyes open and smiled at her girlfriend. Jo’s cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide, her voice low and thick with desire. Even if Charlie hadn’t loved doing this for herself, she would have  _ loved  _ doing this for Jo. It was the perfect outlet for her mild sadism, her artistic sentiments, and her need for control. Charlie felt beautiful covered in Jo’s creation, desirable in Jo’s eyes, worthwhile as Jo lavished attention on her, slowly and carefully and diligently adorning her.

“I’m fine...I’m great…” Charlie said happily, stretching and closing her eyes. The wax coating her  _ crack _ ,  _ crack _ ,  _ cracked _ and a strangled objection burst from Jo. “What?” Charlie opened one eye and squinted at her.

“I’m...I mean...you...just keep still, okay?” grumbled Jo, glowering.

“Oh, right! Sorry.” Sheepish, Charlie dutifully lay still again, bring her arms back to her sides. Jo took a step back, holding the burning candle up, and her gaze raked up Charlie’s body. There was heat in that look to match the flickering flame, and Charlie couldn’t restrain a shiver.

“What, are you cold?”

“Look, I’m not the one who keeps the thermostat  _ arctic _ , and you’re not the one lying here naked.” Charlie deliberately kept her tone light and playful, grinning as she teased. “And it’s not like I was complaining, and you just had to go and point it out!”

“I could turn the temperature up, I guess…” Jo sounded like it was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. “...but I like your nipples perky.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to find another way to warm me up,” said Charlie, waggling her eyebrows.

“Hey, no dicking ‘til I get the wax off.” Jo’s expression grew increasingly intense, and she leaned forward and carefully held the candle over Charlie’s waist. “I’ll never get this crap off my dildo once it’s stuck on there.”

“It’s not crap,” Charlie replied. A stream of wax dribbled onto her unmarked skin and she gasped, hands clenching and relaxing at the burst of heat and the oozing flow of rapidly hardening wax. 

“And who cares about your dildo?” she managed. “I don’t want wax in my pussy!”

“Fair…” murmured Jo, her attention on her work. 

More wax splashed down, and Charlie moaned, relaxing her head back and closing her eyes, losing herself in sensation. They’d experimented with multiple types of sensory play - Jo was partial to ice leaving lines of water over her tanned, smooth skin - but this was Charlie’s favorite. It was like getting a massage, and she wanted as little external stimulation as possible interfering with the feelings washing through her. Jo’s focus was so intense Charlie could sense it even though she was no longer watching. Where before, Jo worked with slowly, uncertainly, now she moved quickly, broad quick movements splattering lines and shapes, She’d come up with a plan, and Charlie adored experiencing every moment of that plans execution, couldn’t wait to see the photos that Jo would take of her artistic exploits, craved the time in a few days when they’d print their favorites and add them to the album they’d compiled of wax play art so Charlie could close her eyes and reimagine this wonderful, euphoric feeling all the time. Time flowed as the individual flows of wax became one. On and on Jo went, the only sounds their strained breathing and the  _ splish, splish  _ of tumbling wax and the  _ hiss, splutter _ of the flame.

“...and…” Jo murmured, and Charlie relaxed, replete and happy - and then another splash hit her belly button and a hiss was forced out of her mouth. “...done.”

Jo sounded as satisfied as Charlie felt.

How  _ precious _ it was to Charlie, that they were in this together, that Jo loved doing this as much as Charlie loved having it done.

“I’ll just grab my camera, and then you can move…” But actually no, there  _ was  _ something off in Jo’s voice, a hint of strain, a briskness borne of tension. Worried, Charlie opened her eyes, but there was no reading Jo’s expression as she looked intently at her phone, and she tried to quiet her concerns and hold onto the feeling of easy looseness, heat and relaxation. “...alright. Awesome. All set. Thank you, Charlie.”

Usually, Jo immediately offered to show Charlie the picture.

Usually, Jo sat at her side, and gushed about her creation, and talked about the parts she’d enjoyed pouring most.

Usually, Jo listened with a pleased glow while Charlie admired, and praised, and cuddled.

Usually, Jo seemed most relaxed when they finished, and instead, today… “Um…” Charlie had  _ no idea  _ what was going on. “...may I see?”

“What?” Jo startled, as if in shock, as if amazed that Charlie would speak, as if she’d forgotten Charlie was in there, and Charlie’s nervousness amplified. “...oh...oh, right…” Jo’s lip was caught between her teeth, shifting as she sucked and bit at it, and her gaze was everywhere but on Charlie. “Of course...yeah.”

Jo’s expression grew more panicky by the moment, and Charlie’s breathing accelerated, her high shriveling and curdling, but at least Jo poked at her phone and thrust it to Charlie...and then immediately turned away, arms folded over her chest, shoulders hunched. Her blonde hair tumbled beautifully over her plaid flannel-covered back; she’d rarely looked so troubled, so far away...did she think Charlie wouldn’t like the picture? Did she think Charlie hadn’t enjoyed their play? Did she think...but guessing was pointless. Charlie reached out and started to sit up, ignoring the phone she held, her attention all on providing and receiving comfort. Wax fragmented off her stomach, pieces tumbling onto the table around her, and her eyes fell on one piece and she went still.

It looked like...a letter? Like a gigantic M, picked out in messy splatters of red and orange and yellow.

What  _ had  _ Jo made? Could  _ that  _ be why Jo was freaked? Had she drawn a dick, or something silly, or written a joke, or...shaking her head, shaking her anxiety away, Charlie firmed her willpower. Her behavior was absurd. She was literally holding a phone with a picture of her open on it. She could look, and then she could ask, instead of freaking out over nothing.

And so she looked at Jo’s phone.

And on it, she beheld the lower curve of her wax-covered breasts, her exposed abs, her concave belly, her trimmed pubes...and over the pale skin was spelled out in sloppy, unevenly drizzled letters:

MARRY 

ME ?

Except it was mirrored, and one of the Rs looked more like a B, and the dot of the question mark was an enormous mounded puddle of wax, and it was hilarious and adorable and absurd and--

“Oh my god,” she blurted out. 

\--and it explained  _ everything _ .

Jo flinched. 

“Jo, really?”

“I, um. I also got a ring, but I thought...I mean...this seemed like a good idea...until I didn’t...it looks horrible.” Jo’s back was still toward her, her shoulders rising and her tension increasing with every rushed word. “I’m so sorry.” Smiling, joy growing, Charlie pushed herself into a seated position. “I should have just deleted the picture, and proposed to you like a normal person, but then I got to thinking that then I’d have no picture…” As she spoke, Charlie slid off the table, wax pitter-pattering to the floor around her as she moved, and stepped up behind Jo. “...and you’d ask why not and I wouldn’t know what to say and what if you saw when you sat up and--”

Charlie’s arms wrapped around her.

Jo cut off with a squeak and then relaxed back against Charlie with a long, slow sigh. “Do you like it?” she mumbled.

“I love it,” Charlie confirmed warmly. “I love  _ you _ . And I would  _ love  _ to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“So...yes?”

“So, so,  _ so  _ yes. Very yes. Extremely yes. Yes with prejudice. All the yes. It’s like I took some ‘yes,’ and added a little more ‘yes’ on top, and--”

Jo pivoted in her arms and slammed their mouths together, silencing her with a kiss. Lips brushed on lips, tender and gentle, aggressive and rough as Jo’s tongue swirled against her lips and ran over her teeth, wonderful regardless. When she drew back, Jo smiled, a soft, private, shared, beautiful, and Charlie gave her another quick kiss.

_ I love holding her, and being held by her. _

“But seriously, Jo, only you - only you could be this much of a disaster bi about proposing,” Charlie laughed.

_ I love teasing her, and being teased by her.  _

“For what it’s worth, as bad a proposal idea as this one was, I had several  _ much  _ worse,” Jo said blandly.

_ I love loving her, and being loved by her. _

“Oh? Do tell!”

_ And I can’t wait to spend years exploring every sensation together, learning every noise we can each make, and coming apart in each other’s arms. _

“Okay, well...which you want to know first, the SCA idea, the dildo idea, or the cheesecake idea?”

_ Oh, Jo… _

“Dildo idea. Definitely dildo idea.”

_...I can’t wait to be your wife. _

“Alright, sit down - this is gonna take a while…”

_ It’ll take a lifetime, and I couldn’t be happier about it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7, which is technically today, my prompt is Wangxian and Tentacles; tomorrow, day 8, my prompt is for NingSang and the kink is casting couch...I'm gonna try to do both tomorrow, but we'll see how it goes. My next SPN prompt is Friday (or Saturday, if I continue to be behind). Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
